Mutual Lessons
by ElaineAlaine
Summary: After a heart to heart talk with her mother, Ami begins to wonder if she will ever discover love for herself.
1. A Chat With Mother

8

**Mutual Lessons**

Ch. 1: A Chat With Mother

_Brang! Brang!_

Ami was jerked out of her book as she heard the phone's obnoxious ring. She sighed, and reached for the olive green phone.

"Hello?" She said impatiently, hoping it was for her mother so she could resume reading.

"Ami-chan? It's me, Mako!"

"Mako-chan!" Ami perked up at the sound of her friend's voice. "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. Just got done baking some cookies for my home ec class." She replied cheerfully, and then paused. "Hey… Umm… I hate to ask on such short notice, but are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

"Sure! Do you need me for anything, Mako?" Ami asked.

"Yeah… Umm… You know we have that test Friday in Physics, right?"

Ami laughed. She had a feeling as to what the question was to.

"Of course, Mako! Do you need help with anything?" Ami heard her friend laugh.

"You know me too well, Ami-chan! When it comes to sweets, I'm good, but when it comes to all these formulas, I'm lost. You think you could come over tomorrow and help me study?"

"Absolutely. I'll just walk home with you after school." Ami was glad she would be spending the day with her friend; her mother was to work a double shift tomorrow, and she would be all alone after school.

"Alrighty! I'll bake something special for us to snack on." Mako said. "Do you like peanut butter? I just got a hold of an awesome recipe, and I wanna try it out."

"That sounds great! I can't wait!" Ami's mouth was already watering at the thought of Mako's sweets. The woman could do no wrong in a kitchen.

"Okay. Well, I better get to baking another batch. See you soon!"

"Alright. Bye!" Ami clicked the phone's "Off" button, and then set it down on the receiver. Yes! She would get to go to Mako-chan's house tomorrow instead of sitting alone reading! The sweets were a plus, but Ami had always enjoyed Mako's company. When fighting against evil, Ami always made sure to keep Mako near her side, mostly because Ami understood that her attacks were the weakest, and the thunder senshi was the so-called "muscle" of the team. But it wasn't just that. Mako was kind, funny, and sweet. As much as she cared for and were friends with Usagi, Rei, and Minako, she always had a closer bond with Mako for some reason.

"Ami!!! Supper!" Ami heard her mother yell. Tonight was a treat. Ami's mother normally worked too late to have supper with her, let alone cook the food. Today, however, she had managed to get off a bit early, so they decided a family dinner was in order.

"Coming!" She called. She stood up, and walked out of her room towards the kitchen. She began to smell the aroma of the food; she couldn't recognize the scent, but it smelled slightly burnt. She could hear the _click click_ of dishes and utensils being set upon the table.

"Damnit…" Ami heard her mother mutter.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ami said as she came into the kitchen and found her mother leaning over a pot on the stove with a rather mad look on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just burnt the food a bit. Oh well… It's still edible." Ami's mother began to pick the pot up, but then quickly dropped it, hissing in pain. "Ah!! Damn!"

Her mother darted to the sink, where she quickly began to run cold water over her hand.

"Mom!" Ami said as she rushed forward. "Are you okay?!?!"

"Yeah… Guess the pot didn't cool down enough…" Her mother grimaced in pain as she continued to run the cold water over her hand; Ami could see a large section of her palm and fingers were now shiny and red.

"Let me get the burn spray and bandages." Ami said as she hurried over to a cabinet and began to rummage through it for the first-aid kit. Seconds later, she was by her mother at the sink with the proper medicine.

"Here mother…" Ami turned the water off and blotted her mother's hand dry with a towel. She began to spray her mother's hand with the medicine, hearing her mother breath in sharply.

"Oh! Sorry! It'll sting a bit…"

"It's okay, Ami…" Her mother said stiffly. "It's not that bad…"

Ami allowed the medicine to sit a few seconds before bandaging her mother's hand, being careful not to bandage it too tight.

"Thank you Ami…" Her mother said when she was finished. "You're going to make a fantastic doctor one day."

"Thank you!" Ami smiled at the compliment. "How about we eat now? I'll get the food to the table. You just go sit down."

Her mother nodded in agreement and went over to the Mizuno's small table. Ami went to the stove and looked into the pot; inside was slightly burnt spaghetti. Ami checked to make sure that the pot wasn't hot, and then picked it up. She brought the pot to the table and set it in-between her and her mother. She grabbed a large serving spoon, and placed it in the pot.

"Bon appetite!" She said to her mother. Her mother smiled.

"Thank you Ami. Don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, Mom." Ami picked the spoon up and placed a generous serving on her mother's plate, and then followed suit on her own. "It's been awhile since we've had spaghetti. Can't wait to dig in." Ami took a bite. She had to fight back the impulse to spit; the spaghetti was burnt. Badly. "Mmm… Better then I remember."

"Really? Glad it turned out okay." Ami's mother took a bite, but then quickly grabbed a napkin, spitting the food into it. "Ugh… Oh, Ami… I'm sorry."

She put the napkin back on the table, then leaned forward with her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry…" Ami heard her mother whisper.

"Oh Mom! It's not that bad! I actually like it a little well done." Ami took another bite to try to convince her mother. "Seriously!"

"You don't have to pretend Ami. The stuff tastes revolting. I'm no good as this kind of stuff…" Ami's mother trailed off. She lifted her face out of her hands; Ami saw tears running down her mother's pale face.

"Mom!" Ami said, shocked. She could count on her left hand the number of times she had seen her mother cry in her lifetime. "What's wrong?!"

"Oh, Ami… It's nothing…" Her mother sighed and sniffed. Small crystal tears continued to stream down her face. Ami handed her a clean napkin, and her mother took it, wiping her tears away. "I'm just not as much of a woman as I'd like to be, that's all."

"What do you mean, Mom? You're a fantastic woman!" Ami said in disbelief. Never in her whole life had she ever heard her mother say anything like this. Her mother had always seemed to be a super woman, who could do anything, and who could never be hurt. "I mean, you're a great doctor, with patients that love you; you're the best mom in the world! I couldn't imagine anyone else being my mother."

Ami's mother continued to wipe her eyes with the napkin, which was nearly soaked by all of the salty tears. "Ami… It's not that. It's hard for me to explain how I feel right now." She breathed in deeply. "It's just… I'm lonely Ami. Very lonely. I work all day, and I barely get to see you. How would I ever have time for a date or a boyfriend? It's been years since I've had someone to love like that… I'm not really someone a guy would want to be with, anyways. I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't do anything that a woman should be able to do. I'm useless!"

Ami stared at her mother, shocked. In a weird way, she had never seen her mother as a woman. She had always seen her mother as a doctor and a mom, but it never crossed her mind that her mother yearned for romance and affection, just like she did.

"And…" Ami's mother continued, looking at her daughter. "I'm very worried about you, Ami."

"What? What about me, Mom?" Ami couldn't imagine what she made her mother worried about. "But my grades and behavior in school have been fine Mom…"

"Oh, Ami!" Her mother threw her head back and began to laugh, tears still wet on her cheeks. "Haha… Oh, I'm sorry… I don't mean to laugh…"

Her mother straightened up and became serious again. She reached across the table and took her daughter's pale hands in her own.

"Ami, have I ever told you how proud I am? I never worry about your schoolwork. You're the brightest student I've ever known, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. Your teachers and your peers think the same." Ami began to feel her face become warm with the praise. "But I'm worried you're becoming too involved with your studies. To be honest, it scares me how similar you've become to me when I was your age."

"What? But I like being like you, Mom. There's no one else I would want to take after!" Ami exclaimed. Her mother sighed and shook her head."

"Ami, yes, it's good to be a bit like me. It's good to be driven, determined, and goal-oriented. But look at me. I overwork myself, I barely get to see my only daughter, and I'm starved for love. Literally, starved. I don't want you to end up alone like me." Her mother squeezed her daughter's hands. "Ami, you've never been in love, have you?"

"What?" Ami pulled her hands away from her mother. "Why?" It was too weird being asked a question like that by her mother. Usagi and the other girls had quizzed her all the time about her love life, but it never bothered her.

"I'll take that as a 'no'". Her mother slouched back in her chair. "I know it's weird talking about it with me, since I'm your mother. And you don't have to say anything. All I'm asking is that you ease off your studies a bit, and spend some more time with friends. Don't be like your mother. Be the proud owner of a social life. That's all I'm asking, okay?"

Ami nodded slowly. "Okay, Mom…"

Ami's mother smiled as she stood up. She grabbed the pot of burnt spaghetti, sauntered over to the trash, and turned the pot upside down, letting all of the contents fall into the can.

"How about we order out tonight?"


	2. The First Lesson

11

**Mutual Lessons**

Ch. 2: The First Lesson

_Ding dong ding dong. Ding dong ding dong. Ding…_

The loud bells chimed, signifying the end of the school day. Two girls, Makoto and Ami, walked out of the large grey building together.

"God, I'm so glad the day's over. I'm ready to get to the house and relax." The thunder senshi said to her short friend as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "We can hang around for a bit before we actually start cooking."

"That sounds nice…" Ami replied. Her thoughts were constantly wandering toward the scene between her and her mother the night before. She hadn't been able to concentrate. Was her mother really that sad and lonely?

"You okay Ami? You're quieter than normal." Ami was jerked out of her thoughts as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"I'm fine, Mako. Just have some stuff on my mind." She said. "My mother and I had a discussion last night, and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh…" Mako said softly. The light turned green, and the two girls began to walk across. "It wasn't an argument or anything, was it?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. My mother and I have never argued." Mako let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good. Fights with your parents aren't any fun. I mean, my parents and I never fought, but Usagi and her mom fight all the time about her grades, and it sure doesn't sound enjoyable." Mako laughed. "But then again, Usagi should really study more!"

Ami giggled. "Well, actually, that's sort of what my mother told me last night. She wants me to take a little break on my studies, and work on my social life. Or my love life; I'm not quite sure what she truly meant. But…" Ami paused. "But to be honest, the thought of a boyfriend doesn't appeal to me at all. Not even in the slightest."

Mako smiled. "That's not a bad thing, Ami. You just do your own thing."

Ami grinned and nodded at the thunder senshi; the two girls walked in silence for a bit, before finally arriving at Makoto's apartment building. Makoto began to dig in her pocket for the key; by the time they reached her front door, she had it in her hand.

"Would you like some tea, Ami?" Makoto asked when they entered her apartment. The place was extremely modest, with a very tiny bedroom with a small bathroom and a smaller living room. The biggest space in the apartment was the kitchen, which made sense considering Makoto's passion for cooking.

"Sure". Ami replied as she took off her shoes, setting them by the door. "Let me help you."

"Nope! You're the guest. You sit and relax; it'll only take a second to put it together anyways." Makoto pointed to her over-stuffed couch and said in her best commanding voice. "Sit! Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ami saluted and giggled. Makoto stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired girl before turning around and going into the kitchen. Ami plopped down on the soft green couch. Looking around, she saw Makoto everywhere in the room. The walls were a tough, tomboyish green, but the trinkets and items on the walls and coffee tables were feminine and cute. Ami reached over to one of the tables and picked up a pink photo frame. The photo was one that had been taken at a New Year's celebration of her and Makoto. Ami was wearing a silly, neon green hat that had "Happy New Years" across the top, while Makoto had a kazoo in her mouth while throwing confetti everywhere. Ami giggled at the picture. She had the same print in her room.

"I'm back!" Makoto sauntered back into the room. "Told you it would only take a second." She dropped down onto the sofa next to Ami, and saw her looking at the photo. "Haha… I love that picture. You looked so cute in that ridiculous hat." She laughed as she saw Ami's cheeks go red. "Haha… You should wear it all the time. It really suits you!" Makoto began to laugh again before she got a face-full of pillow.

"Take that!" Ami laughed as you threw a couch pillow at her friend. "Haha!!! Oh!"

Makoto threw the pillow back at Ami. "Pillow fight!" The two girls found themselves smacking each other with the pillows, giggling like children. Shrieks and howls of laughter mingled with the _smack_! of pillows hitting bodies.

"Ok! Ok, I surrender!" Makoto finally gasped. "You win! You win!" She slouched back down into the couch. "You're the victor!"

Ami laughed and smacked Makoto once more before throwing the pillow aside. "Ha! Yep! That's right! Bow to me!" She dropped down beside her friend. "You were a formidable opponent though." Ami teased.

"Aw, thanks." Mako replied. The brunette leaned up against the blue-haired genius, and whined, "Oh… I don't want to study! Why can't we just skip it, and just hang out? Why???"

Ami leaned back against her friend and began to play with her long ponytail. "Well, we could hang out today, and then I could come back over and study tomorrow. Sound like a deal?"

Makoto looked up at Ami wide-eyed. She sat up, and grabbed Ami by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Where is my Ami and what have you done with her?!?!"

Ami began to laugh. "What do you mean?"

"That's the first time you've ever put off studying to do something else." Makoto lowered herself down to Ami's level and locked her green eyes upon Ami's azul ones. "You look like her, anyways…" She said with a teasing smile.

"And what are you gonna do if I'm an imposter?" Ami kidded back, looking back at Makoto with the same deep stare. The two continued to look each other in the eye, the gaze no longer playful, but intense. Ami could feel her cheeks become hot, and a funny sort of nervous feeling arise in her stomach. She could see a slight pink flush in Mako's cheeks.

"Mako-chan…" She whispered. Her brain was scrambled like the eggs she had for breakfast. "I… I…"

_WOOT!!!! _

The two girls jumped at the sound of the shrill whistle of the tea kettle, the moment between them disappearing.

"Oh! There's the tea!" Makoto said. "Let me go get it. I'll be right back."

She leapt up from the couch to go to the kitchen, leaving Ami alone. Ami put her hand on her cheek. It was slightly warm. Was she blushing, or did she have a fever? That would certainly explain the funny feelings. She got up from the couch, and went into Mako's room, then into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at herself. Her cheeks were tinged with pink, but were returning to normal. She continued to look at her reflection, frowning slightly. It made her think of what her mother said about being loved. Would anyone ever fall in love with her? She certainly wasn't very pretty, or at least not compared to her friends. Usagi had beautiful hair and sweet disposition, while Rei had classic good looks, and Minako had charm and appeal. And Mako… Mako was just beautiful, with her height, hair, personality, and those eyes that had hypnotized her earlier. Ami began to blush, and then wonder. Would Mako-chan find her beautiful?

Ami shook her head, as if she was shaking her thoughts out of her head. Mako-chan was her friend! Her very best friend, at that! Having weird thoughts like that was… Well… Weird! Ami walked out of the bathroom; she looked around Makoto's bedroom. She walked over to the bed, continuing to look around the room as she sat down. She looked over at the bed side table, seeing a small, baby-pink lamp with a creamy white picture frame next to it. She picked it up; like the one in the living room, this too was a snap shot of her and Makoto, but where and when it was, she had no idea. She smiled, thinking how good Makoto looked in the photo. She sat the picture frame back down, and then looked around. The thought hit her that Makoto didn't have any pictures of any of the other scouts in her room, but then she threw the thought away, guessing it was because she simply didn't own any other pictures, or the other girls had yet to give Makoto copies of any pictures they had taken with her.

"Ami? Where'd ya go?" Ami heard Makoto call for her. "I got the tea ready for us!"

"Oh! I'm in here! I'm coming!" Ami called back.

"Well, we can have tea in here instead. That's not a problem." Makoto appeared in the doorway with a tray before Ami even moved off the bed. "It's a bit more comfortable in here anyways; those couches of mine are overstuffed." She sat down on the bed next to Ami, and then handed her a cup filled to the brim with hot tea. She placed the tray down on the floor by them before grabbing a cup for herself. Ami took in the aroma of the tea.

"Mako-chan, this stuff smells great!" She said before taking a small sip. "Oh!"

"You okay?" Mako asked. "Did I make it too hot?"

"Not at all!" Ami smiled at her friend. "It's perfect." Makoto nodded, and the two girls sat in silence, sipping their tea out of pink teacups. Ami finally broke the silence.

"You live alone, but you have such a big bed! Must be nice to have all that space to yourself." She said.

"Oh…" Mako started. "Well, before my parents died, this was their bed. When the accident happened, I got most of their stuff. I had to sell some things, but I didn't want to part with this." She patted the bed fondly. "I hope one day I'll share it with someone special." She looked at Ami with a smile. "Though, technically, I'm sharing it with you right now, and you're pretty special!" She gave a small awkward laugh.

"Yeah… I guess so." Ami said. She set the cup down on the tray on the floor. "Mako-chan, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, Ami." Makoto replied, a bit puzzled, also setting her cup down. "You know you can ask me anything. I'm an open book."

"Oh, okay… Well, have you ever been in love Makoto?" She asked. "I mean, if you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Makoto laughed. "Ami, it's fine! Well, I'm not like Usagi with her near-perfect romance. I don't have a new someone-special every week, like Minako. But I don't run romance off like Rei. I… Well, I do have someone special, and they've been very special to me for a long time."

"Really? Who?" Ami asked, curious as to who had stolen Makoto's heart.

Makoto ruffled Ami's dark blue hair gently. "Now, that's something I can't disclose." She said with a sad smile. "I'll tell you one day though."

"Oh, okay." Ami murmured. "He must be something truly wonderful to make you fall in love with him."

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" Makoto said with the same sad smile. "But it is true that my special person is damn near perfect. And one day I'll confess my love, and if my wildest dreams come true, they'll consider the possibility of us being together."

"Wow… Mako-chan… That's amazing…" Ami was in awe. "I had no idea you were such a romantic person! I'm sure whoever you love will love you back without a problem. You're the most wonderful person on the planet! A person would be crazy not to fall in love with you!"

Makoto looked at Makoto with sad green eyes. "… You really think so?" She said, softly.

"Yes." Ami whispered. Their eyes were locked again, and the same feeling as before was coming back. The fire was burning in her cheeks, while small butterflies occupied her stomach. Ami became acutely aware of the fact that her shoulder was touching Makoto's, and that the girls were less than a foot apart. She was lost in Makoto's emerald eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul, reading all of her innermost thoughts.

"Ami… I…" Makoto murmured. "I need… to tell you something…" Millimeter by millimeter, she edged closer to Ami, eyes still intense upon the ice senshi's. Ami, as if under the influence of some spell, was also coming closer to Makoto.

"What is it?" She whispered back. The two girls were now only one or two inches apart, their lips almost touching. Ami was sure now that her body was on fire with some foreign feeling, a feeling she had only known twice; those two times it had been sparked by this woman, a thunder goddess who was now sitting so close to her.

"My special love… Is…" Makoto trailed off, and her hand reached up and cupped Ami's cheek gently. Ami jumped slightly at the contact, but did not jerk away. She wanted this. She wanted her.

"Yes… Mako…" Ami knew in her mind this was right. This was Makoto, her best friend, her fellow senshi, her closest confidant. If there was anyone who should inspire these unknown and wonderful feelings, it should be her. It would be wrong if it was anyone else.

"It's you…" No sooner had the words escaped her lips, Makoto closed the short distance between her and Ami, pressing her lips upon the other girl's. Makoto's arms wrapped around Ami, enclosing her in an embrace. Ami, at first froze, but than began to melt into Makoto, her arms sliding up around Makoto's neck. The kiss deepened, and became more and more passionate; Ami's hands began to roam, and soon found themselves tangled in the brunette's hair.

"Oh, Mako-chan!" Ami sighed when their lips broke apart. "That was…"

"Wonderful?" Makoto whispered back. "I think so too…" She connected their lips again, sending another jolt through their bodies. Ami's tongue slid out, begging for entrance; Makoto complied, their two tongues melding together in a passionate dance. The kiss escaladed to a point of frenzy, and Ami soon found herself sitting nearly on top of Makoto, her hands roaming everywhere, sometimes caressing a cheek, rubbing the neck, or shyly stopping short of Makoto's breasts. Makoto broke the kiss.

"Ami…" She gasped, out of breath from the embrace. "I love you, I always have. I've wanted you from the first moment we meet. But I have to know before we go any further. Do you feel the same? Do you love me too?" Her eyes shone with love and want, but there was also a look of apprehension, as if one word from Ami could dash all of her hopes and dreams. "I have to know, before we get ourselves into something too deep."

Ami gently kissed Makoto's forehead. "Makoto, I care for you too. I've always wanted to experience love, but I was looking in the wrong places. I never thought I would find it here with you. But I'm glad. It would have been wrong to fall in love with anyone else." She tenderly caressed Makoto's cheek. "I love you too, Mako-chan." She murmured, and then leaned forward, kissing Makoto again. The kiss was perfect and pure, untainted by lust or sexual want, but filled with the message of love and affection. The two girls separated, their eyes full of new and exciting emotions.

"Ami-chan…" Makoto said as she wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulders, leaning her head up against the shorter girl's. "How long should we wait until we tell the others? It doesn't matter to me; I just don't want to do anything before you're ready."

"I don't see why we should really wait." Ami said grabbed Makoto's free hand in her own. "I mean, they're fine with Haruka and Michiru." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. But… what about your mother?"

Ami looked down, her face becoming solemn. What about her mother? What would she think? Disgust? Acceptance?

"Well… She's my mother, and I'm her only daughter. And she loves me very much. I think that she'll just be happy I found someone to love, and that I'm not alone anymore." Makoto took her hand away from Ami's, cupping her chin.

"That's right… You'll never be alone again, I promise." She whispered, before capturing the ice-senshi's lips in her own, sealing the promise.


	3. The Announcement to the World

6

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I completely forgot it in the first two chapters, but better late than never, eh?_

_I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters! I'm just borrowin' em._

**Mutual Lessons **

Chapter 3: The Announcement to the World

"Usagi, if you don't hurry up, we're going to be dreadfully late." Luna sighed as she sat by the door. "We're always late for the meetings. One of these days, I'm just going to leave without you."

"Ohh, Luna!" Usagi whined as she tugged a shirt over her head, pulling it around her neck. "I can't help it that my internal clock's a bit slow."

"Well… Just hurry, okay? Ami said she needed to tell everyone something. It sounded quite important." Luna began to groom a few stray hairs. "You don't think it has anything to do with her studies, do you?"

Usagi froze, one arm in the t-shirt. "What?? Like her going abroad, or something?" Her eyes began to water slightly. "She's going to leave us?!"

Luna sighed. "I don't know, Usagi. It might be a possibility though. Just be aware of it." She stood up, stretching her legs. "Come on now. We're going to be late if we don't run." Usagi pulled her other arm through her t-shirt, and after a quick nod in the mirror, dashed out the door.

"I'm here!" Minako said as she burst through Rei's living room door. "I had to deal with mom and dad, so I got out the door late." She sat down on the couch next to Rei, out of breath from running.

"It's cool. Usagi just got here too. We didn't start really talking about anything important yet either." Makoto said, "But now that everyone's here, I guess we can get down—"

"Ami-chan!" Usagi blurted out, cutting Makoto off. "Are you leaving us for another country for your doctor-studies?" She cried. Ami gave her a confused look.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think that?" A sigh of relief went up from everyone except her and Makoto. She looked at the other girls. "Why would any of you think that?

"Well…" began Minako. "You sounded so serious over the phone…"

"And," interjected Rei. "We just thought it had something to do with that, considering how you've talked about studying abroad and stuff…"

"But it's not true!" Usagi shouted gleefully. "Our Ami-chan isn't leaving us!" She gave the ice senshi a bear hug. "You couldn't leave anyways! I'd never forgive you if you missed my wedding!" A groan went up from everyone, including Ami. They had heard enough about Usagi and Marmoru's wedding to last a lifetime.

"No, Ami's staying right here." Makoto said. "The news is about something else entirely."

"Oh, you know, Makoto?" Rei inquired.

"Well… Her news is my news too, actually." Makoto replied. "We wanted you guys to know before anyone else, since ya'll are our best friends." She scooted closer to Ami on the couch, and put her arm around Ami, causing a blush to spread across the smaller girl's cheeks. "Me and Ami… We're together."

Silence. The fear that had began to mount in Ami's heart increased tenfold. She felt Makoto's arm draw her tighter, as if she was bracing her lover for whatever reaction the others might give. Rei, Minako, and Usagi were obviously shocked, their eyes as big as dinner plates; Usagi's mouth hung wide open. Luna and Artemis, however, looked unaffected.

"… How long… Have you two been together?" Minako started. "Have you two been keeping it a secret for awhile now?"

"No…" Ami said quietly. "It's only been a week or so."

"We didn't want to hide it from you guys." Makoto said. Her face was solemn, as if she was playing an intense game of chess, and losing. "We thought you would understand..."

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed. "Don't think that Makoto! We still love you two. How couldn't we? We're fine with it!" A hundred-pound weight was lifted off of Ami's chest.

"Really?" Makoto and Ami said in unison.

"Yeah." Rei said, her eyes returning to their normal size, but the shock still evident. "We were just… surprised, that's all."

"Surprised is actually an understatement." Minako giggled. "I'm the senshi of love, and I didn't even see this coming!" The other girls laughed. Makoto and Ami looked at each other in relief.

"What about you two?" Ami asked, turning to the two felines, who were looking remarkably bored. "You two didn't seem stunned at all."

"Well, Ami, we were a bit prepared for it." Luna said. "After Haruka and Michiru, we learned that love between scouts was entirely possible. Artemis and I weren't sure if something like that would happen with any of you, but it seems that it has."

"All we ask is that the relationship doesn't affect your duty to protecting the princess." Artemis continued. "Because if it did…"

"Don't worry!" Makoto interrupted. "Ami and I wouldn't let this interfere with our duties. Hell, Uranus and Neptune are involved with each other, as well as raising another scout as their child. If they can do it, we can too." She gave a nervous laugh. "Boy, am I glad you guys aren't mad or anything."

"Oh, we wouldn't be mad!" Usagi said. She stood up and sat on the floor next to Ami and grabbed her free hand. "Just promise me you'll let me help you plan your wedding. Just don't have it before mine!"

"Oh Usagi!" Rei cried in exasperation. "If you mention that blasted wedding one more time…"

"Oh! Why not?" Usagi pouted. "You're so mean to me, Rei!" She whined.

All of a sudden, it was like nothing had ever happened. Rei and Usagi were still bickering, Minako still giving advice in her own odd way, and Luna and Artemis were still keeping to themselves. Nothing had changed between them; no friendships broken, no tears shed. Makoto nuzzled close to Ami, glad that they were in such good company.

"That went better than I thought it would." Makoto mused as she cuddled closer to Ami under the bed covers, the smaller girl being spooned by the larger. "I expected something short of WWIII!" Ami laughed, pulling Makoto's arms around her waist.

"I know! Did you see Usagi's face though? It was priceless!" The two girls giggled. Makoto moved Ami's hair away, and began to nuzzle the soft of her neck.

"You think your mom is beginning to get suspicious? You've been spending almost every night here since that day." She placed a kiss on Ami's neck, causing the other girl to sigh.

"I don't know…" Ami murmured, shivers running up her spine as Makoto began to place a trail of kisses, occasionally blowing cool air on her hot neck. . "She hasn't said anything, yet. She might just think I'm doing what she told me to do, and working on my social life." Makoto playfully nipped Ami's ear.

"I'm glad you took her up on her advice."


	4. Life in Love

DISCLAIMER:

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**I don't own any bit of Sailor Moon! I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**Mutual Lessons**

Chapter 4: Life In Love

"So, Ami, how has school been?" Her mother asked as she scooped generous portions of rice into a bowl, and then handed it to her daughter. "Ready for the summer?"

"A little." Ami replied. "I love school, but it'll be nice to have some time off for a bit." Her mother ladled another serving of rice into her own bowl. Ami picked up her blue and black chopsticks, and began to eat.

"Really now? You, wishing for summer?" Her mother laughed as she picked up her chopsticks. "You've done a bit of changing while my back has been turned!" Her mother began to daintily eat the fluffy white rice. "Well, once school's out, you and Makoto's study nights will be over." She gave a smile. "You two have really become close, huh?"

Ami instantly began to choke on the mouthful of rice. "Gck… Well… Gckkkk gckk!" Her mother reached over and slapped her daughter gently on the back.

"You okay, dear?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all!" Ami gasped as she finally cleared her airways, face red from blushing and choking simultaneously. It had been nearly three months she and Makoto began to date, and they still hadn't told her mother. When her mother brought up her lover, Ami would either change the subject or claim she had to study. She felt horrible about lying to her mother, but the fear of disgust was still there. "Makoto and I have always been good friends, Mom. But we have gotten a bit closer since we started studying together. She's my best friend, really."

"Why don't you invite her over sometime? I feel horrible that it's always you going over there. You can bring her here to study, if you'd like." Her mother gestured to the kitchen behind her. "She could teach me a thing or two in the kitchen, from what you've told me." She said laughing.

"Umm… Sure Mom…." Ami said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She wanted Makoto to spend some time over at her house, but she was afraid that her mother might pick up some hint of romantic interaction. It was just too much to risk.

"How long has it been since I've even seen Makoto?" Her mother wondered aloud. She slouched back into her chair and began to fiddle with her chopsticks absent-mindedly. "It's been awhile… Has she grown any taller?"

"I hope not! She'd have to duck to enter a door!" Ami laughed. "But I think it's been about a year since you've seen her."

"Well, that's just too long!" Her mother declared, setting her chopsticks firmly beside her bowl. "I'm off the entirety of Friday, so just bring her on over after school, and we'll have a girl's night!"

"Yes ma'am." Ami said weakly, already imagining all of the things that could go wrong.

"So, your mom wants me over Friday night…" Makoto said as she flipped a pancake over. The runny batter sizzled as it hit the frying pan's hot surface, bubbles popping at the edges of the pancake. Even though it was dinner time, Makoto decided to make breakfast for dinner, and teach Ami how to make some killer blueberry pancakes in the meantime. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would ask you first, of course." Ami replied; she sat down at Makoto's kitchen table, placing her recipe notebook beside her. They had figured that it would start to get look suspicious if Ami was going over to Makoto's house, and Ami not come home with any newfound cooking knowledge. So, Ami had began a little recipe book of her own, impressing her mother with her new culinary skills.

"It's fine with me, of course." Mako said. She used the spatula to scoop up the perfectly rounded pancake onto a plate. A lopsided grin appeared on her face. "Are we going to sleep in your bed, Amis? I mean, it would give it away if she heard us in the middle of the night, or she found us all cuddled up in the morning." Makoto laughed. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you." She grabbed the bowl of batter, and poured another perfect round circle onto the pan, and then grabbed a handful of blueberries and sprinkled them on top.

"Oh, well…" A blush spread across Ami's face, despite the fact it was only her and Makoto in the kitchen. "Well, I can always sleep on the couch." Makoto looked at her, with a smirk, and then walked over to her, spatula in hand. She kissed Ami on the forehead gently.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch too." She planted tiny kisses on Ami's nose, cheeks, and chin. "I don't think I could manage to sleep in the same house with you, and not be with you." She wrapped her arm around Ami, and kissed her lover hard and full on the lips. Ami sighed gently, and then wrapped her arms around Mako's head, caressing her lover's hair. Each time their lips met, she could swear a little volt of electricity would run through her, sending tingles everywhere. After a few seconds of paradise, Mako pulled away gently, a sly smile on her face.

"We'll finish this after dinner, love." She whispered as she reached and tucked a stray hair behind Ami's ear. "Can't let dinner burn, though."

"Don't you mean breakfast?" Ami asked giggling, pointing at the stack of pancakes on the counter.

"Yeah, whatever." Mako kissed Ami on the lips lightly, and then waltzed back to the stove. With a master's touch, she took the spatula and flipped the pancake over with ease. "But yeah, Amis… Tell your mom I'll be over Friday. It'll be fun. We could cook for her, and show off some skills you've learned." Mako added. "And she won't find out anything… That is, unless you feel you're ready."

Ami tensed. Mako had promised her to never push her into telling her mother anything, but she could tell that she was eager for everyone to know. Makoto was the sort of person who could shout her feelings from the rooftops, and not be ashamed. Ami wished she had that much courage.

"We'll test the waters a bit first. Talk about Haruka and Michiru's situation with Hotaru, or just dance around the subject. It'll at least tell us how she feels." Ami replied after a moment's thought. Her mother had always known about Haruka and Michiru's relationship, and had never said anything negative about it. But on the flip side, she didn't outright condone it either. Ami didn't know what she would do if her mother ever gave her an ultimatum.

"Don't worry." Makoto placed the last pancake on the plate, and then grabbing the other plate, brought them over to the table, where syrup and butter were already waiting. She sat down beside Ami and took her hands into her own. She began to play with them, as she often did, caressing Ami's tiny fingers, rubbing her palms, or just tracing the lines on her hands. "If anything… Well, if it doesn't come out good… You always have a home here. Please know that." Makoto laced her finger's through Ami's, and brought their hands up to her lips, kissing the back of Ami's left hand. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

Ami smiled softly. "I know, Mako. I've never been worried about that."

"Well good!" Mako squeezed Ami's hands tightly, and then let go of them. "We'll just handle it then, okay? And now, for some of these gorgeous pancakes!"

Ami laughed. Mako could cheer her up no matter what. She grabbed the syrup and began to pour it onto her pancakes, not stopping until the pancakes were absolutely covered. Mako looked at her with a strange look.

"What?" Ami asked as she grabbed a fork. "Never seen someone put syrup on their pancakes?" Mako snickered.

"No… You like syrup?" Mako inquired with a sly grin.

"Yep. It goes good with anything." Ami replied innocently. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it. But…" Mako said in a seductive tone. She picked up the syrup and began to drench her own pancakes with it. "I can think of some other uses for it outside the kitchen…"

End


End file.
